home_of_fanmade_sonic_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Locations (Sonic.exe Nightmare Version)
Locations in Sonic.exe Nightmare Version are very important features. There are more than 10 stages in the first and second game. Along with the normal gameplay, you can also find some funny easter eggs, and in the first game, Sally.exe Continued Nightmare announcements. Sonic.exe Nightmare Beginning locations Green Hill Zone / Hill Tails arrives there in the Tornado when Sonic calls him to go there. He then founds dead animals all over there and tries to advance faster, but can't do that. Sonic appears and Tails follows him, but when he touches Exetior's hiding place (a bleeding tree), Exetior falls towards him (which is seen in a jumpscare) and teleports him to Angel Island Easter Eggs: #If you stop below Exetior's hiding place, Tails will look upwards, and if you don't move, Exetior will fall towards Tails (also seen in a jumpscare) and kill him instead of teleporting him. This counts as a regular death, because Tails' picture in the character select will be the same as if he died before going to Fatal Fog Hide and Seek Tails finds Sonic, but right after he touches him, Sonic disappears and Angel Island starts burning. Tails then runs and Exetior starts making illusions of him teleporting through different places in the screen, and then he starts chasing Tails. If he is touched by Exetior, he will die. After falling through a deep gap, Tails ends up in a darkened Angel Island. Exetior then teleports near the zone and starts searching for Tails. Our fox hero manages to use the gray rings to teleport through the area, touches some bushes to alert Exetior and then hide behind the palm trees, and in a certain moment, Tails enters a dead end where Exetior finds him. If the ring is red and Tails jumps into it anyways, he will die, but he can trick Exetior into entering the ring first, so the ring will become blue and Tails will be able to jump into it and end up in Scrap Brain. After walking a bit, he finds an orange ring and enter through it, being teleported to an unknown place. Easter Eggs: # If you active the debug mode during the chase segment (in Act 1) and fly over the gap, you'll find Sunky.mpeg expanding his hands in front of his dimension's Tails # If you active the debug mode right after entering Act 2's first part (in the darkened Angel Island) and go down, you'll find Uganda Knuckles, who will speak different things depending on what character you're using at that moment (you can change it with the debug mode) #* He will not say anything if you use Eggman or Metal Sonic #* If you do put the Master Emerald near Uganda Knuckles, he will say "Oh no!", then he'll explode and Exetior will come out of him # Using the debug mode during Act 2's second part (in Scrap Brain) will allow you to find 2 easter eggs: ## ## # You Can't Run Eggman's Base ... Fatal Fog Unconscious Mind Destroyed Mind Master Emerald Shrine Sally.exe Continued Nightmare locations